Galactron (Shining Shining Zero Continuity)
A Galactron is a type of robot that's typically very difficult for a normal Ultra to beat, but is hardly a problem at all for Shining Shining Zero. History One time Shining Shining Zero was engaged in a battle with Alien Bat Thenas, an Alien Bat who had attained the power of six shiny rocks and wore them on a cool looking glove, intent on becoming master of the universe and killing scores of life to appease his love, Zogu. Shining Shining Zero was bored from recent battles that had been incredibly easy, so he decided to prolong the battle with Thenas. The shiny rocks, which Thenas called "Limitless Stones", were powerful indeed, but the alien clearly had very little idea how to control them, leaving his attacks easily parried by the veteran Ultra. Eventually Thenas grew tired of the battle and sought to show Shining Shining Zero he meant business, and snapped his fingers. Intending to wipe out three quarters of all life in the universe, he instead summoned a force of three Gilbarises, 600 Galactrons, and 700 Galactron Mk 2's. Pretending that it was his plan all along, Thenas sent the robotic army to destroy Shining Shining Zero. Shining Shining Zero was initially impressed, having not fought these robots since before he became as powerful as he was now. Expecting an actually challenging battle, he was disappointed when he managed to defeat the robots within seconds, slashing through the Galactrons with his Shining Calibur, wiping out their more powerful Mk2 counterparts (and a thankfully uninhabited planet) with his beam, and finally clapping his hands together which caused the Gilbarises to explode instantly. Later in his life, Shining Shining Zero would use this story to impress other Ultras in the Parody Garrison when regaling tales of his past adventures. Types - MK2= Galactron Mk'-2' :;Powers and Weapons *'Dimensional Transportation': This model of Galactron can also interdimensionally travel via circular symbols. *'Galactron Veil': A giant purple and golden combat axe that is stored on the back of his upper head when not in use. The blade can be thrown to be used as a ranged weapon, or release powerful, yellow energy slashes. *'Galactron Strole': Similar to the previous model's Galactron Spark, however this attack sends the target to a red cyberspace and weakens them. *'Galactron Geweer': Red and yellow energy beams that are fired from his turret-like fingers. *'Heat Ray': Similar to original's, only yellow in color. *'Galactron Clinger': Galactron has powerful blades on both of its arms. *'Galactron Fang': A defensive barrier can be generated through the tip of his shoulders, although it is weaker in strength than its predecessors' as Orb's Sperion Ray was capable of breaking it. *'Kinetic Backlash': The golden parts around Galactron MK2 glow and it repels its opponent with great strength. }} Trivia * Though seemingly just being one of the "random normal Kaiju that SSZ annihilates" pages I promised for the Shining Shining Zero continuity, this page is actually based upon a certain recent page and it's attempts to make the central character look powerful, unwittingly doing so in a ridiculous fashion common with joke stories. Category:Shining Shining Zero Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Armies Category:Galactron Variations